Sucumbir
by Ari-chan x3
Summary: —Miénteme—demandó, mirándola a los ojos, fija y desesperadamente—Por favor miénteme. .:SuiKarin:.


**N/a:**Me gusta mucho la pareja SuiKarin. Me encanta Suigetsu y no me desagrada Karin, ¿algún problema con eso? xD

_**Disclaimer aplicado**_

* * *

**Sucumbir**

_**By:**__ Ari-chαn_

* * *

**A** Hōzuki Suigetsu le gustaba el rojo, como el rojo del cabello de Karin, el escarlata de sus ojos, el bermellón esporádico de sus pantaletas y, de una manera retorcida y enfermiza, el carmín de su sangre.

Honestamente él en realidad nunca había sentido agrado por este color antes. El rojo significa pasión, demanda…_Pecado_, y no es que fuera demasiado puritano, pero sucumbir al pecado representa cierta sumisión, y si había algo que él haya querido ser alguna vez, eso era ser un alma libre.

Pero es humano, a fin de cuentas, y como todo ser humano está atado a ciertos lazos, a ciertos sentimientos. Se odia por eso, odia las veces en que sin haberlo planeado, se cuela en la habitación de Karin, o si en su defecto se encuentran acampando, se ocupa de que mientras todos duermen—bueno, no todos, pero Sasuke pretende hacerlo, al menos—se posa a su lado para admirarla en silencio, detallar sus facciones y desearla con un fervor inaguantable.

También la odia a ella, por ser tan atrevida, tan _hipócrita_, ya que es capaz de meterse en su misma cama, futón o bolsa de dormir, filtrarse en sus sábanas y en su espacio personal, y reclamar sin ni siquiera hablar sus besos y sus caricias. Y él no puede decir que no, porque lo desea, aún más que ella; y por cada gemido que ella suelta cuando la toca _allí_, en su centro, él la odia con más intensidad porque sabe que mientras siga con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del placer, imaginará el rostro de otro, y que ese otro es el que le hace sentir esas cosas.

Hay períodos que pretende simplemente odiar a Sasuke, culparlo de todas sus frustraciones, pero nunca ha podido, y no precisamente porque el hijo de puta le agrade, sino porque Suigetsu dentro de todo es una persona justa, y sabe que la verdadera culpa de lo que le pasa no es del Uchiha. Es suya, es una cosa entre Karin y él, y existen veces en que siente que eso es tan mórbidamente correcto—algo entre Karin y él, sólo de ellos dos—que se olvida por un momento que ella no lo ama. No es que importe, de cualquier forma; a Suigetsu nunca le ha importado el amor, él es un hombre físico, mecánico, no demasiado sentimental, pero existen instantes en su vida que pierde la cabeza y suplica por un «Te quiero», como esa vez en que agarró a Karin por las muñecas y la estampó contra el frío y duro catre de aquella sucia habitación de hotel.

—Miénteme—demandó, mirándola a los ojos, fija y desesperadamente—Por favor miénteme.

Y no es que le haya dicho literalmente «Ámame», pero Karin supo entenderlo. Siempre había sabido entenderlo, pese a sus estúpidas y absurdas discusiones, a los miles de insultos y palabras hirientes, ella lo entendía, puesto que estaba tan rota como él, pero había una gran diferencia entre ellos, era sencillamente que nunca la había mirado, _no a ella_, a la verdadera Karin. Ella solía fantasear, imaginaba miles de escenas, de formas en que algún día él le confesara su amor, pero sabía que eso jamás sucedería.

Ella lo deseaba…no, lo quería… no, lo amaba, ¡mierda, simplemente no sabía qué sentía por él! Sólo entendía que ese sentimiento que fluía desde su corazón, iba directo a su estómago y luego zigzagueaba como una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo cada vez que la tocaba, la hacía muy feliz. No entendía en qué momento dejó de ver a Sasuke Uchiha con esa admiración enfermiza, como un amor platónico, ahora simplemente era Sasuke, el valiente shinobi que la rescató una vez de un oso en sus exámenes Chunnin, Sasuke y ya, el que traicionó a Konoha y no la amaba; pero eso ahora la tenía sin cuidado, y tal desinterés por él ahora la hacía confundirse más.

¿Por qué Suigetsu? Ya ni siquiera recuerda cuándo fue la primera vez en que se acercó a él para robarle un beso. Él nunca pone resistencia a sus encantos, a su seducción, y eso de cierta manera le irrita, debido a que quisiera saber por un momento qué es lo que piensa él de ella. Es irónico, ya que a pesar de ser dos seres que nunca se han podido quedar callados para decirse sus cuatro verdades, cuando están a solas, _así_, no son capaces de decir nada. Karin quisiera preguntarle alguna vez qué siente por ella, pero la timidez, el miedo—a veces suele culpar al continuo placer que recibe por parte de él que no le permite razonar—nunca le han dejado hacerlo.

Y esa noche, en que él la recostó con cierta violencia, agarró sus muñecas y la miró con frustración contenida, con _dolor_, y le dijo «Miénteme», ella solo pudo asentir en silencio, sin poder despegar los ojos de los suyos, violetas y heridos, pero lo entendió, creyó entonces tener una oportunidad.

Se dejó llevar, dejó que _le hiciera el amor_, que la tocara sin ningún pudor, sin remordimientos de por medio, lo tocó ella también, cada recodo, cada pedazo de piel no descubierta, y cada fibra de su ser se sintió llena, descubrió que esa era la mejor sensación del mundo, amar y ser amado. Entonces, cuando por fin llegó a ese clímax, dejó fluir las palabras por su boca, sin pensarlas, sólo sintiéndolas. Únicamente dos palabras:

—Te amo…

Siempre que solía correrse, Suigetsu repetía una y otra vez en su mente «Eres mía, eres mía, eres mía, eres mía…», como alguna clase de mantra, deseando por un momento que ella pudiera escucharlo; luego, cuando por fin la cordura volvía a él, se sentía como un maldito estúpido, por pensar de esa manera tan irracional y posesiva—almas libres, ¿recuerdan?

Sin embargo, esa vez, cuando soltó ese «Te amo», segundos antes de que él también acabara, no pudo pensar en nada más, sus tripas se retorcieron de manera que casi le hicieron soltar otro gemido. Había sonado tan increíble, tan real—maldita sea, Karin era una excelente embustera—que después de recomponerse de la sorpresa, se inclinó hasta ella y se aferró a su cintura como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo, ¡te amo tanto, carajo!

Era tan injusto sucumbir al amor—al rojo—de esa manera, pero ya no podía más, si no lo soltaba moría.

—…te amo, te amo, te amo, ¡te amo!

Lo que tristemente Suigetsu no sabía, y ella esperaba que algún día se enterara por sí mismo, es que Karin nunca había sabido mentir, _no podía_, y menos aún frente a él, carne contra carne, donde no hay nada que esconder y las verdades suelen estar a flor de piel.

**FIN**


End file.
